forrestfirefandomcom-20200213-history
Scarecrow
Scarecrow is a character in the DC Universe and some of ForrestFire101's Lego Batman Videos, appearing as an antagonist. Role in the Series He is the main antagonist of Lego Batman - The Scarecrow. He first appears robbing a bank for an experiment. The Dynamic Duo arrive and defeat his two minions. Scarecrow then sprays Robin with fear gas and Robin rolls on the floor, scared of his fear. Batman flees, leaving his cape. Later, Scarecrow video-messages Batman, threatening to kill Robin unless Batman unmasks himself at midnight. When Batman refuses, he reveals he also has his cape, to which Batman quickly heads to his base. After a brief battle, Scarecrow activates his machine and slowly drops Robin and the cape into lava. Before Robin and the cape fall in, Batman pushes Scarecrow in the lava, killing him, and saves his cape and sidekick. He is a supporting antagonist in Lego Batman and Superman Movie. He is among the villains who escaped Arkham and among the villains who shot Batman after he requested surrender. He is captured by Superman but once again escapes due to a security guard spilling coffee on the control panel. He points out that they need protection, since Bane is crying. He goes along with Lex Luthor's plan to kidnap Batman and Superman, with kryponite, and sell them on eBay to make millions of dollars. In the final battle, Batman uses him as a human shield when Two-Face shoots him. He is ultimately killed when Batman throws him at Two-Face, along with a bomb, blowing up and killing him and Two-Face as well. He is one of the 5 primary antagonists of Lego Batman and Spider-Man Movie 2. When the villains need a new villain but have no room for a sixth member (mostly because Joker doesn't want to buy a sixth gun), Scarecrow kills Mr. Freeze, leaving a spot for a fifth member. At the villain tryouts, he is disgusted at Emperor Palpatine's crap running down his pants and says nothing for Lex Luthor, Irina Spalko, and Green Goblin. At their base, he watches Joker arguing with Green Goblin. When Robin, dressed as Batman, arrives (confused), Scarecrow shoots and kills him, along with the villains. At the final battle, he avoids the fight between Green Goblin and Spider-Man. He is killed when Green Goblin tries to shoot Spider-Man but misses, hitting Scarecrow in the head. Personality Scarecrow is one of Batman's enemys. He like all the other villains hate Mr. Freeze because he always annoys them about ice. He is the only one besides Batman, to kill Mr. Freeze. Portrayers DrunkenMonkey2 Appearences Lego Batman - The Scarecrow (Major Appearence/Killed) The Lego Batman & Superman Movie (Captured/Killed) The Lego Batman & Spider-Man Movie 2 (Killed) Deaths In Lego Batman - The Scarecrow - Pushed into Lava by Batman The Lego Batman & Superman Movie - Shot by Two-Face whilst in a feud with Batman The Lego Batman & Spider-Man Movie 2 - Accidently shot by the Green Goblin Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Lego Batman